The Vow
by thenotablyinsane
Summary: Before the story line, there is a series of attacks but who is causing them? is it a diclonius? or something far more sinister? I do not own the Elfen Lied series I just enjoy writing about anime... readers enjoy! P.S: Violence and gore.
1. Chapter 1

Sunset arrived in a slow tilt, the orange and yellow revealed a scenery of bloodshed. One that would happen more often than weekly and less often than daily; yet completely at random. A figure's shadow stood still but suddenly disappeared as if it had never been there. A character's face had been revealed within the coming moonlight, as reflection off the water brought light to its silhouette. It was a man of red painted flesh and fair skin. He smiled revealing a set of large canine teeth which implied his inhumanity; then said gruesomely.

"Found you."

This humanoid being shared similarity to humanity, but was something else all together. This creature looked into the moonlight just as the moon shadowed over. His body began disappearing until all that was left was his shining white teeth as his mouth opened to say.

"Little diclonius."

Brought forward by the nightfall as this night dweller looked for its objective. Unknown to all others, known only to himself. This single walking nightmare hunted its prey like a wolf pack hunts caribou. The stalker who had no name shared similarity to the scythe of death itself searching for its next target. The buildings and lamp-lights had lit, revealing life in its wake and death where it did not touch.

The figure reemerged but not in the same place. A rooftop, hidden by low flying fog. The figure took a deep breath, a sigh and finally a cry of laughter only shared by those insane themselves. It masked it's face with its right hand and shouted.

"what a night -"

He did little else other than mutter the last two words.

"for murder."

He looked around as if he was asking where to start and the sound of steel being removed from sheath resonated around him. He had disappeared once more but the sound of footsteps were not far from his origin. His destination was just as unknown as his true intentions and the crescent moon shined brighter and brighter. It had a yellowish tint which once symbolized the time of harvest.

As shadow loomed closer, past windows and doors, there was not a single area clear of it; not a light had been lit. A black out had fallen amongst the people and many would not wake the next day if they wandered the streets. creatures, bird and beast were the only ones capable of spotting this shade; those children of men plagued by the diclonius virus and those of ordinary descent could not understand that of which they could not see. This figment of imagery returned and the man faded in like a ghost behind one of the two lone women. He spoke in a sinister tone.

"peek-a-boo."

He stabbed her once with a three decimeter long blade.

"I-"

Then a second time.

"see-"

Then he looked up to the traumatized accomplice with a devilish smirk and an evil glare. Before pouncing on her like a wild animal.

"you!"

A scream sounded but was cut short. Shortly after, the police were sounding the sirens of equity before stopping to a scene of two murders, that of the two girls that man had killed. He was no man, but a beast in human form, as one woman was driven into the ground with five knives and the other was rendered limbless. An arm and a leg were missing and no blood trail was found, no finger prints and no tire tracks. The conclusion was that this being, this suspect, was feral and blood crazy. Morning arrived bringing forth a semi-permanent brightness that was shinning and somewhat alive itself.

Many hours later, when the day had been nearly over, life had been sparking from within the industrial sectors. The same shady figure seen that night before was behind the counter of a nearby corner store. His sinister attitude and frightening appearance had changed completely. His face and clothing were completely visible and his smiles were full of pride, happiness and glee; a complete change of persona. He had fairly long black hair which stretched past his shoulders and his hair was combed behind his ears so he could see. His attire consisted of a neutral blue button-up shirt and black pants. A customer walked into the building and the man welcomed his customer.

"Welcome, how may we help you?"

The customer who entered the shop was a young woman, she was covered in grease and engine oil. She asked seemingly rushed.

"Have any electrical tape".

The man relaxed his shoulders and indicated where her desired product was.

"Third row to the right beside the wire-cutters."

The woman returned shortly after with three items, a bottle of water, a sandwich and the tape she needed. After she paid and left, the man stretched as the manager walked in. The manager ordered

"Stephen, we should close up now since it's getting late."

After Stephen finished stretching he acknowledged simply by giving a short nod and reply.

"alright boss, whatever you say."

The manager spoke as Stephen made for the door; just after he had grabbed the handle.

"Stephen, I have some new guys coming in tomorrow. Would you be able to find work elsewhere?"

He received word that he was being fired from his job and remained calm as he had experienced this often. The fact of being fired didn't bother him as much as it would bother other people. Stephen was the kind of person to not let small things like that bother him. He then opened the door and did not reply again. After leaving he began his walk home. He didn't live far, from the store and he turned left to enter a triple floored apartment complex. The building looked run-down and the brick facings were falling apart. It's windows were faded and once white coloured siding was shaded yellow. The building was quite old by appearance and was surprising it still had inhabitants.

A door was opened from within and then closed with a slam. The apartment was empty other than a map of the town on the wall, a cabinet and a couch with holes in it. There was no other sound of movement or discussion in the entire apartment. It was deserted and empty, there were no lights or power of any kind. The rundown home was likely to be destroyed within the month.

Stephen stumbled and fell against the wall. He felt his head ache, his arms shook as if something was happening on the inside; something wanting to come out. He looked up at the sky through his window seeing the sun setting and the darkness returning. He asked himself a question aloud hoping to find an answer.

"why is it -"

His calm breathing stopped and began breathing heavily. He laughed in the same tone from the night prior to the day that has just ended. The sadistic and evil grin returned on his face as he approached the door to the cabinet. He flung the door open and removed a sheathed katana along with dark shadowy clothing he wore the night before. A knock on the door was heard and he spoke.

"knock-knock?"

He ran to the door and threw it open violently with the blade in his right hand, sheath in his left; yelling:

"who's there!"


	2. Chapter 2

There was nothing outside the door not a person nor an animal. The only sound was that of distant cars passing and the moon was ever bright that night. Stephen changed into the outfit he wore every night beforehand. The sheath clipped onto the belt rings on his left side and after he placed it his grin returned to his face. He disappeared in his doorway, as no more but a faint shadow and within the next hour, he appeared at the docks. He stole a boat and spoke.

"I shall be relieving you of this. You don't mind -"

He turned around and looked down to a bloody human carcass in the bottom of the boat.

"do you?"

After disembarking into the deeper waters. A hidden facility came into view and satisfaction was glowing over Stephen's sadistic expression. The facility was shrouded in a thin fog and was composed of grey concrete and steel. There was no indication of what it was used for, not even a name. This nameless facility stood silent in tranquillity although on the inside it had secret uses and purposes. As the boat slowed for impact with the shoreline Stephen jumped to the land that lay meters away. The moonlight was dim as the moon had been hidden by the fog. Stephen looked above to the facility above him.

Stephen reached rock after rock and started climbing the edge. Guardsmen were patrolling the walls and there was the feel of maliciousness in the air. The aroma of death and the short lived moments of security the armed guards felt were soon to change as Stephen cloaked himself from the vision of man. Echoes of whispers surrounded the men as they reached for their firearms.

"Who's there?"

One of the guards demanded and the sound of resonant metal echoed nearby. Swift and bleakly did the other man fall as his blood stained the remaining guard's white dress shirt. A sheath freed the blade and the last man divided at the waist.

"A shame"

Stephen stepped in the blood and spoke as his form took shape. He looked to the two bodies and then to the camera lens. He walked toward an open gateway seemingly interested on the inside. As the shadow of evil, Stephen glimpsed someone he believed of equal value to himself in the interior. He sensed a diclonius not far from him. Someone other than himself, someone he hoped he could share sinister and evil hope. Someone he could deem an equal enemy and challenge.

As Stephen proceeded deeper he followed his instinct to a room supposed to be locked by a heavy blast door. Instead it lay open and a trail of blood and red footsteps were visible from the shadows leading outward toward him. he trailed the blood like a hound, leading his being to the source. A closing blast door and a nude woman wearing a helm on the other side. Stephen ran but the door closed before he could reach it. Stephen was furious, he cut at the steel until a loud gunshot was heard. Organized footsteps halted before arriving behind Stephen.

"Hands up or we shoot"

Stephen turned his head slowly and on his face lay a deathly grin with a wide murderous glare. He then turned completely and laughed loudly before cuffing his face in his hands.

"Kill me will you?"

Stephen disappeared and the same whispers sounded from every direction; hiding his footsteps. Laughter sounded and several of the guards lost the arm that held the triggers. Others were separated at the waist. Soon only one remained, he was unarmed and wearing a dark suit. That man spoke.

"You -"

The man swallowed like he choked on words coveted in fear.

"You must be a diclonius".

Stephen reappeared and laughed violently.

"Diclonius? If so -"

"where are my horns?"

Stephen pointed to his head

Stephen laughed violently once more and spoke after relaxing his tone to the same sinister one he used often before. He walked closer and spoke as he passed.

"I am as human as you are! Or -"

He faced the man and spoke from behind

"Am I?"

Leaving the man puzzled and unable to resolve the happening and bloodshed Stephen left the base and disappeared until morning; where he awoke on the floor half way through his doorway. His hair was messy and unorganized. It was nearly midday and the sun shined freely. He began his daily process of undressing, hiding his clothes and blade in the closet he always did. Then shortly after he reached for the fresh new clothes in his drawer underneath the main compartment. to prepare for the coming afternoon he cleaned his hair and combed it with his fingers.

He could smell his own sour odour and turned on the breaker box and the lights switch on. Then shortly after he walked into his bathroom and showered. He scanned his body for any new scars, bruises or injuries he would have sustained at night, as if he was aware of what happens to himself. After he left the room Stephen looked to the sun out his window and registered his beliefs on the night to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephen continued his gaze at the sunny day. The sun was one of the only things he enjoyed. It was warm welcoming and lively much like someone else he remembered. A lonely cloud passed over the sun and he thought back silently.

"Rika -"

He turned around and fell on his couch.

"She loved sunny days."

Stephen looked in his fond memories of the girl from his childhood. Her pinkish hair, and the happy expression on her face when she said a name even he refused to remember. His fond memories faded at a last unhappy day. Armed men broke into their home and took Rika away on a grey sunless day with unorganized droplets of water drizzled down from the skies above. Stephen clenched his teeth and gritted a pain in his head away forcing his past away with it. Stephen wanted some fresh air, he threw on a white hoodie and left to his walk.

Sounds of dogs barking and cars passing gave him a higher sense of reality. He walked the streets witnessing students return to their homes. He remembered his school days and the happiness of having friends and the everyday life of school, its hardships and its fun. He spotted a police car and some yellow tape. He thought that maybe the other side he had could have done it.

"Did he do that?"

He paused and looked in at the crime scene. Noting the dismembered bodies and corpses.

"No, the aura it has, it isn't something he could have done, it's not primal enough."

He walked on when an officer looked at him. Stephen heard police cars and then they halted before him.

"You are under arrest!"

Stephen started running into a dark alley one where the only light was dim sunlight passing through polished windows and optional escapes. He couldn't understand the reason he was a suspect and asked the only one who could be to blame for any violent action.

"What did you get yourself into this time".

His mouth moved but his voice didn't come out. His body remained the same as he ran. He didn't shake or flinch. Stephen turned right and ran toward the direction toward the old faded building he called home.

"Stephen, Stephen, little sheep, I only began a hunt that hasn't finished."

Stephen's face lit up in a devilish grin and the speaker spoke lowering his voice to little more than a whisper.

"One you should have done years ago."

Stephen looked up questioning anything and everything and then came to a conclusion.

"Its Rika, Isn't it?"

The grin on his face grew larger than before and that grin was a clue that he was correct.

"You want her back do you not?"

The smirk receded and for that last moment the second persona within Stephen seemed calm.

"Yeah and?"

The constant flickering of Stephen's expressions halted finally. Stephen received no spoken response and he already knew the answer as sentences boomed from within his mind.

"Then fight for it!"

The sinister voice spoke again dragging on the last word.

"Shall you claim it? Your power!"

There was a brief silence and then the sound of marching men behind him. He heard the clinging of metal and the stamping of boots. The men panted and one of them yelled loudly.

"There he is, open fire!"

Rubber bullets struck the walls in front of him and to every side. When the voice within tempted him.

"Little Stephen, when are you going to become the wolf?"

Stephen looked around and spotted the similar yellow faded walls and saw his apartment in the distance. He was getting tired and he knew the light of escape was becoming dimmer and becoming captured was the inevitable. He sprinted with all his might to return to that room. The sunlight was fading and he couldn't turn the way he was now. He was under a police chase and returning now would be a bad idea. Even though it was nearing night and his head began aching as the killer inside returned.

Stephen had little time to chose either he could arm himself with the other's blade and clothes and acknowledge his whole being or he could run until he runs out of time. However if he accepted the other half what would happen. He thought about his choices further and came to his decision.

"If I risk rejoining you to me, what will happen?"

There was silence, and nothing but dark laughter then a short question that of which the answer was already clear.

"Risk? You mean mending your broken soul?"

The voice commandeered Stephen's mouth.

"The sheep you are and I shall cease to be."

All the clouds cleared in Stephen's mind. He bolted through a window and was cut by the falling glass. Then he climbed the stairs until he reached his room on the third floor. After crawling up the second set of stairs since the pain of the injuries; he closed the room door and barred it with the sofa to buy him some time. As he gasped for air and shook and shivered from the pain. Staggering to the closet in his weakness Stephen opened the cabinet doors and spoke.

"I'll never kill someone, I'll never be like you!"

Shortly after he had spoken he was completely dressed in the dark attire. Stephen he lifted his had to the black and red hilt on the blade. He removed it from the closet and he jolted as if struck by electrical current. After he stopped, he bowed his head sagging low to the ground, struggling to remain conscious and he said some final words to remind himself of his wish and who he was.

"I'll never -"

Stephen's caring form escaped him. Before he raised his head, his shoulders shook from the heavy laughter and felicity that had escaped him. The Police broke through the door and Stephen spoke deeply.

"I don't have a choice."

Stephen swung the sheath off and then he charged the two guards across the room. He sliced at their necks, and they separated just above the shoulder. He reached for the sheath and clipped the long cylindrical sheath to his belt strap. With that new persona forged from the moment, who is he now and who shall he become?


	4. Chapter 4

Standing in the streets observing the usual prey like a lion watching a herd of gazelle. Stephen was registering to the surrounding buildings vehicles and people. The light sunset slowly hid itself behind the horizon line and was quickly replaced by the metal lamps hanging above the street's sidewalks. Stephen walked again and as he did, he was unknowingly being tracked by a faceless organization. Shadows loomed deep within every corner and walkway as Stephen's lone appearance brought forth a devil hiding under his own feet like a shadow beneath the surface.

The organization that followed him had code of secrecy and nobody witnessing their 'research' facility or the products of a destructive virus from years passed were allowed the right of survival. They had controlled news, conversation and the everyday life of the world's inhabitants within their grasp. So very obvious as they patrolled the streets yet they were never talked about nor were they ever suspected. Stephen looked over his shoulder and saw a small sedan creep around a corner. A patrol of armed military personnel stood ahead of him hoping to cut him away from his destination. The soldiers lifted their firearms and pointed directly at Stephen.

"Raise your arms and walk here slowly."

The man from the facility spoke his suit was clean and fresh. There was blood yet to be spilled on it as Stephen lifted his arm and placed one on the sheath the other on the hilt of his weapon. The suited man spoke with a tone that tried to reason with Stephen.

"Young man, you have a criminal file, it would be in your best interest to come with us."

Stephen felt a heavy presence, one that could be associated with a diclonius as well as deceit from the man across him. Although he felt a diclonius's presence he couldn't tell where it was since it was coming from every direction. Stephen played along to see if they had the intent to kill.

"seems fair."

Stephen released the blade hilt and then lifted his arms. He walked slow and nonviolent decorum so that the soldiers would not get the order to shoot. The man stood prepared to speak into a microphone attached to an ear-piece. Stephen was quite sure they would use the diclonius's vectors to strike him down once he was within range. Although he was merely pretending, whatever the result would be he was still going to leap out of their attack range.

The imaginary line that was once ahead of him was crossed within a second. The leader of the garrison yelled with a savage but yet seeming relaxed over tone.

"Now open fire -"

He paused and the men fired their guns at a nearly point-blank target. Due to the scatter of the guns and poor accuracy of the soldiers Stephen made away with simple wounds little more than a millimetre each.

"Make every bullet count".

By the time the soldiers stopped firing Stephen had already disappeared. He hid himself behind a small structure similar to a large industrial dumpster. Gasping for air because of the adrenaline flowing through him Stephen could feel his heart beat pound like a hammer and paced itself before an overload struck. Stephen checked the clotted wounds looking to be sure that the blood had stopped flowing outward, If he were to disappear from view and use his inheritance, his blood would give away his position and put him at risk. His genealogy granted him several gifts and curses. Speedier clotting and his inheritance proved to be two of them. He broke his train of thought as the sweeper team drew closer.

"How long do you plan on hiding, Stephen Shibata."

Like a blade stabbing his mind, it brought a particular heaviness and he hatred of the name he was called. He heard echoes of fear and anger mixing within his mind. Memories of someone important, someone he loved and a lust for violence that his inborn nature dictated to him. The leader's voice shot invisible bullets made of words to Stephen.

"You are a weak man, you couldn't -"

The voice was unaware of the hatred he wrought upon his being.

"even save her."

A handgun was primed as sounds of dress shoes clapping the pavement slowed behind Stephen's protection. The intent to kill reversed and Stephen felt the upper hand throughout his life force. Stephen stood up and revealed himself.

"Shut up!"

The man spoke like he had Stephen in a checkmate.

"I'm sorry you aren't in a position to give orders."

Stephen spoke in a deep and angered voice that boomed and wrought fear like a battle cry.

"Withdraw and I'll spare your men. You I cannot guarantee."

The leader of the men spoke. He was unaffected unlike his men. As Stephen paced himself to the middle of the road and drew his sword.

"I'll be killed if I don't kill you. The orders came from the top, Unfinished business they called it."

"And your men? What about them?"

The man in charge wouldn't dare flinch or lower his head before his men. If he did, his men would likely become further demoralized.

"if they disobey orders they'll be killed as well."

Stephen smirked and the moon started to cloud over the moon light ceased at a distance and the men pointed their weapons ready to fire. Stephen spoke as the shadow hit his feet and continued up his body submerging it into invisibility. After Stephen was completely cloaked in shadow the sound of semi-silent speaking and bounced off the walls. although it seemed like the whispering was coming from all directions it originated from one point and one mouth.

"Suit yourselves."

The soldiers were Weakened and formed themselves into a defensive circle. On of them yelled

"Where'd he go? I can't see 'im"

A soldier on the west flank dropped as blood sprayed from his neck. A high intensity of shock hit them as they raised their guns to their shoulders as they attempted predicting his movements. To no avail another two dropped on the north facing side. The group quickly grew smaller and smaller until four men stood back to back. The killing stopped and there was no noise. Then from around a wall Stephen emerged and said quite tauntingly.

"I'll leave you five alive, wouldn't want this game of tag to end -"

Stephen glared at them and said statistically.

"Would we?"

Stephen walked away calmly and the remaining troops fell to the ground in relief. Some even laughed hysterically even though several of their comrades were laid out dead beside them. The leader called out a name when it seemed Stephen was long gone.

"Rika come on out."

A teenaged girl stood up from a dark corner of a building shadowed by the high roof above her. She had pink hair and small horns. She wore a red long sleeve shirt and black dress pants. She was questioned by the team leader.

"Do you know who he is?"

She lit up like a bulb and spoke happily.

"No, but I'll kill him."


	5. Chapter 5

The night was still young as Stephen stood alone on a hill top. The hill had a rocky sub-texture with patches of grass here and there. The city could be seen in the distance from his current resting place. The last clouds escaped from view minutes ago, leaving a tranquil feeling to ease Stephen's mind. Stephen covered his face with his hands and closed his eyes under them. He felt a similar sadness from a day long ago. It was a day he had mixed feelings about, he wished would disappear from his memory however if he had forgotten he would forget Rika; someone he wanted to remember. After he lowered his arms he felt a lone presence that had seemed to be that same heavy presence from the conflict he faced earlier. Stephen listened for footsteps. The blowing wind was to strong to hear properly, it whistled and swirled the long grass and as a result Stephen felt the need to turn around as hearing the attacker would be next to impossible.

When Stephen turned around to face his enemy. He saw two people, one was the aggravating group leader he only recently spared and the other was a Diclonius who looked all to familiar but left uncertainty on Stephen's consciousness. The group leader spoke,

"Rika dispose of him. He is too harmful, he is a murderer who broke into the facility -"

The man before him grinned with a sense of revenge that spoke itself.

The leader of the team had then spoken a falsehood that could cause conflict.

"And he killed your brother."

Stephen felt a feeling of happiness for the fact Rika was alive and a sense of distraught for what that man had done to her at the same time. He watched her face become changed with anger, her eyebrows angled and her breathing became more heavy. He watched her close in to about five meters from him and he was in range for an attack. Stephen was in such shock from his relief that he was unable to move. He spoke hoping to sway her from her attack. After a brief moment of silent behaviour he said calmly.

"don't believe him, he's not telling you the truth. I grew up with you Rika, I'm Stephen."

After finishing his sentence he realized Rika wouldn't know him as Stephen because he changed his name after she was kidnapped. Stephen's decision was a way to hide himself from his past. the separation of his other half was to further this and was all only futile efforts. After every step she took closer Stephen was forced into fear. He realized he had only harmed himself, when Rika's 'superior' spoke in contradiction about what he had said earlier.

"He's lying, He would prefer to kill you but he has to wait for an opportunity."

Stephen faltered when he realized that she was on the initiative to kill. He could only run, as reasoning with her was all too impossible at the moment since she now was no more than a husk trained to kill. Stephen was unaware of how she was treated in their care and as such he could not understand her pain and torment. He looked to the sky for any nearby clouds, however the nearest clouds had already passed. Running would prove difficult and attacking Rika was something clearly unwanted.

Feeling a sense of insecurity, Stephen turned to face the road and saw bright headlights gazing at the road ahead. speeding on the high way. The vehicle would have to pass beside the hill he was on and was his salvation. He saw ambiguous arm shaped auras spread out from Rika and approach him. Stephen ran and glanced over his shoulder continuously because his timing would have to be impeccable if he were to escape her vectors.

He did not want to use his ability carelessly as using force would render it useless for hours to come. The blurred limbs reached over his shoulders what little time he had to react was coming to an end as the invisible hourglass' grain would hit the bottom. Stephen purposely tripped himself as the arms cut and scratched through the clothing on his back – a rather close call. Stephen rolled over rocks and sharp objects until he hit a stump by the road of a tunnel. By luck alone, he was not rolling at a high speed however his cartilage cracked and his lungs emptied of breath. The truck was soon to pass, bringing hope of escape and safety. Still struggling for life, Stephen stumbled until the truck came by the long stretch of road. The driver saw Stephen fall on the road ahead and slowed to a halt. The sound of a door open and close, a warm touch and then he was lifted into the vehicle. Stephen faded into slumber as he was weak from his loss of blood.

He opened his eyes and seemed far away from the feel of concrete. What he was above was soft and warm and on his forehead was a heated face cloth. He was resting on a mattress, and when he sat up he was bandaged wearing only his shady pants and newly changed bandages. His sword was resting beside him and was only within an arm's reach. The open door behind his head meant his rescuer was nearby. Still he felt lightheaded and the clear uneasiness broke his focusing mind. Stephen wondered why someone would help him of all people, if he was clearly in pursuit.

"Could it be a fugitive? No, not that -"

Stephen heard creaks in the floor and a shadow shaded the light from the door. Stephen turned his head and the shadow took off in rapid thumps and muffled speech.

"But who?"

Shortly after he heard the simple cry of a child to their mother and then the footsteps returned but louder this time. Stephen knew it was somebody other than the person who saved him by the gasp of the person he could not see. Stephen felt a heavier uneasiness take his mind as he questioned himself.

"What's going to happen to me?"


End file.
